Negotiations
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Chris and Courtney are having a row over whether or not Courtney should be on Total Drama Action. How will Courtney manage to get placed into the competition, especially if Chris is a difficult person to negotiate with? Will Courtney have to resort to desperate measures?


**So I'll Cover Angel and Collins are trading stories. I'm writing this for her. In return, she's going to write me a one-shot. I hope you like it, I'll Cover Angel and Collins.**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Total Drama**_** belongs to Fresh TV and Teletoon. I am making no profit from writing **_**Total Drama**_** fan fiction.**

* * *

"You'd better let me participate, Chris!"

"Oh yeah? Why should I?"

"Because I was unfairly voted out last season!"

"You've said that millions of times. And I don't care!"

"How could you not care?! That's illegal!"

"True, but Duncan was bullying Harold, and because you are his girlfriend and you used to stick up for Harold before you hooked up with Duncan, what Harold did wasn't illegal after all."

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG TO HAROLD!"

Chris looked over at Courtney and rolled his eyes. They were in Chris's office, having a row over whether or not Courtney should be allowed to compete. Courtney glared at Chris for rolling his eyes at her.

"Don't throw your eyes up to Heaven opposite me!" Courtney hissed.

"Feisty, much?" Chris smirked.

"Ew… I'm sixteen!" Courtney cringed. "So maybe I was a little hard on Harold. But why did he have to punish me for what Duncan did to him?" she demanded.

"You did treat him like he was the most disposable player on your team when he was the main reason why your team won in episodes three and four," Chris pointed out. "You did stand up for Harold once, but you sided with Duncan a few hours later when you hooked up with him and voted for Harold. He felt betrayed. By being associated with Duncan, you technically were bullying him, as well as for treating him like he was unimportant."

"You're just trying to find an excuse to make my unfair elimination legitimate!" Courtney shouted.

"Hey, I don't like having lawsuits coming my way," Chris shrugged.

"Well considering the shit you put us through, you're not doing a good job preventing that from happening," Courtney deadpanned.

"Or maybe you guys are not doing a good job at reading your contracts before agreeing to them," Chris smirked.

"Fuck you! I always read the contracts before agreeing to them!" Courtney insisted.

"Then why are you trying to sue your way into the competition when you know that you're going to lose?" Chris questioned.

Courtney just stared at Chris. She remained silent for a minute or two. That was when Chris noticed a hint of read on her cheeks.

"You're blushing," Chris smirked.

"Okay, so fine!" Courtney shouted. "I just like being here, okay?!"

"But you know you're going to fail, right?" Chris smirked.

"Surely you'd have to fail three or four times before you can succeed."

"I never thought I'd see the day you'd say that!" Chris chortled.

"Excuse me, being eliminated from _Total Drama Island_ was the first time I failed," Courtney scowled.

"Well regardless, why are you still trying?" Chris demanded. "Why bother try if you know you're going to fail?"

"There's no guarantee that I'm going to fail," Courtney told him.

"What makes you say that?"

"I know you, Chris. You've been eying every one of us. Lindsay, Duncan, Heather and me especially," Courtney smirked.

"Oh, I get it," Chris smirked, "you're trying to exploit me, aren't cha? Why would you even want to be on this show anyway? The food is shit, the challenges are tough and Justin is constantly whining about his looks. It gets very annoying. He's been coming on to Chef recently."

"Well I want to be in with a chance to win a million dollars," Courtney stated, "and Duncan will be there."

"Or **I** will be there, you mean?" Chris smirked.

"NO!" Courtney quickly replied. "I like Duncan! I'm happy enough with Duncan!"

"You don't sound so certain, do you?" Chris smirked.

"Of course I do!" shouted Courtney.

"So what do you like about him?" Chris smirked.

"Well he's… funny; he's outgoing; he's bold; he's… he's… he's hot!"

"I have these traits as well," Chris boasted. "In fact, I never thought of Duncan as the outgoing type."

"Whatever, he's still better than you!" Courtney insisted.

"In what way?" Chris challenged her.

"He's closer to my age," Courtney rolled her eyes. "You're probably in your late thirties by now."

"Actually, I'm 34," said Chris.

"Well that's still close to my rough estimation," Courtney huffed.

"Face it, Court, the only reason you're dating Duncan is because he's the closest you'll ever get to me," Chris laughed.

Courtney blushed. "Shut up!" But even she knew Chris was right.

"You're blushing again!"

"Fine, so I like you!" Courtney admitted. "But you are old enough to be my father! What will society think of us if they found out we were dating?"

"Why would they need to know?" Chris smirked. "Even if they did, who gives a shit what they think? Society is the whole reason why so many people are too scared and paranoid to pursue happiness."

"I guess so," Courtney admitted. "But I still think you should let me in."

"Why is that? You can't get enough of me."

"Yes, and because the viewers do love seeing some Duncney," Courtney told him. "I was thinking about breaking up with Duncan. In fact, I might do it now that I think he's being unfaithful. He probably doesn't have an interest in me and since the feeling is mutual, I guess its best just to pretend in front of the viewers."

"Wouldn't that be lying?" Chris asked.

"We'll still get more ratings," Courtney assured him. "And think of the extra money this show will make. And most reality shows are fake anyway."

"You have a point," Chris beamed. "Y'know what? Consider yourself a contestant!"

"Really?" Courtney asked.

"Really. But on one condition."

Courtney sighed. "Let's hear it."

"You'll have to pretend you actually sued your way in, act like a total bitch in front of the audience, nag Duncan to death and eat with me and Chef during meals," Chris informed her.

"Sure," Courtney smiled. "I could lose some fans, but I'll gain more, because then they'll want to be like me."

"That's the spirit," said Chris. "Would you like your own bathroom?"

"Well I'd prefer not to use the outhouse," said Courtney.

"We can share my bathroom if you want," Chris smirked.

"Ew! That is so… hot!" Courtney swooned.

"So it's a deal?"

"Can we kiss on it?"

"Definitely!" Chris and Courtney reached over Chris's desk and they kissed. They climbed onto the desk and Chris wrapped his arms around Courtney's waist. Courtney did the same with Chris's neck. Chris inserted his tongue into Courtney's mouth and a tongue-wrestling match began. When they pulled away for oxygen, Chris said:

"If you stir up drama on the first day, I'll have a special treat for you."

"Prepare to be amazed," Courtney smirked.

Meanwhile, outside Chris's office was Chef, eavesdropping on Chris and Courtney's conversation and love fest. He smirked. He could not wait to tell Duncan the news.

He knew Duncan would be happy to find out. He'd feel less guilty getting some from Chef Hatchet from now on.

* * *

**I'm not sure if this was as hot as my previous Chrisney one-shot. But I hope it was still enjoyable to read. I also hope you enjoyed the ChefXDuncan reference at the end.**


End file.
